yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark6 Episode 10: The Truth is revealed
YuiKiara: Nora has been sitting on the window sill for the past 4 hours now since Keyth's leave, looking very pale. Her body having gone quite cold now since she had nothing on but a sheet that was wrapped around her body. The outside cold getting to her now, but she seemed not to even notice. She stared blankly in to space. In her hand her phone open to show a wallpaper with her and Keyth. In the picture, Nora was sated on the hood of her fully repaired black beauty, a leg pulled up against her chest, while Keyth was leaning against it right next to her, his arms crossed over his chest. She had her elbow rested against his shoulder and her second hand held up two fingers, the original sign for peace. They both had bright smiles on, looking quite happy. She stared at the city, waiting, waiting for Keyth to come back with his big goofy smile along with her sister and throw a fist in the air saying hes won. Finally Nora decided to stand and go back in, but as soon as she stood, she felt her body going numb and her head light. She lost her balance then and fell back. She did not get to fall far, only a few feet on the balcony below. She had passed out before she even made contact, losing grip of the phone as it fell from her hand and near the edge. Guest_Entichi: ~His hair whipped through the wind as he slowly made his way down the sidewalk. It was pretty late but he didnt know what else he could do. He wasn't on the job at the moment because Sekushi decided to go to some party. She figured that bringing her bodyguard would be a little too much for a party. Ryuu was a bit worried, but he decided to trust her judgement. It was dark out and because of this he looked around at the buildings without having to squint his eyes or blocking out the sun. His palms rested lightly in both of his side pockets. He thought he was gonna simply be taking a walk through the town, but then something suddenly happened. He brought his eyes up because his eyes were attracted to a window of a hotel. He didnt expect to see a woman sitting in the window seal. He couldnt really see her features or what she was wearing but he could see her hair flowing through the wind. He was about to turn away and keep walking until he noticed her standing up, but instead of going in the woman fell lifelessly onto the balcony. Ryuu's eyes widened and he froze in place. He waited a few seconds, and realized the woman wasn't going anywhere. He cursed under his breathe. ~ "Why can't I ever get a fucking break?" ~ Ryuu looked at the building again closely started from the bottom and making his gaze upward counting the rows carefully. He deducted that she was on the fifteenth floor and in the first room from the left wall of the building. He removed his hands from his pockets as his left foot pushed hard against the ground darting his body forward towards the door of the building. He busted through the door with a loud thump before snapping his head side to side looking for the staircase. He completely forgot that he was rushing into a place with other people, but it seemed like the lobby was vacant at the moment so he was lucky. He finally spotted the starcase and ran for the door. He opened it quickly and began his journey up the staircase. With each flight he made sure he read the signs. He ran up the stairs until he spotted the door with 15 next to it. He opened it and walked through it quickly and then quickly made his way to the end of the hall. He reached room 21-O knowing that it had to be the room where she was. He tried to turn the knob and to his surprise it successfully turned. She must have forgotten to lock the door. He opened the door revealing a neat room that also had a somewhat weird smell. He ignored it and walked over to the opened window and looked down. He saw the unconcious woman laying there and stepped onto the balcony. He kneeled over her and tapped her face lightly.~ "Hey lady, wake up." YuiKiara: Nora gave no answer. Her cheek would feel very cold against his fingers as she seemed to be completely motionless. A moment later, a black car pulled in front of the building and after a few more minutes. several footsteps could be heard coming down the hall and towards their door. Three men stopped in the doorway with a woman in the middle. It would have looked like they were her bodyguard if it were not for her overall appearance. Torn clothes, messy hair and a few cuts here and there. Her expression was emotionless and her dark eyes were fixated on the floor. The men glanced around, confused as to why the door was even open, but their orders were simple. Bring the girl here, then leave her. Pushing her inside she stumbled and fell foreword on her hands and knees. The men grinned before turning and walking back down the hall and towards the elevator they took up. The woman's eyes lifted then to glance around the room, and her eyes caught sight of a figure in the ledge like balcony. It looked like a man's which seemed to shock her. Standing to her feet, she silently walked towards it. Her eyes widened when she saw the man hovering over Nora that looked to be unconscious and in a very bad state, only wrapped up with a sheet. She stepped silently back and away from him, her eyes glancing quickly around to the surroundings until she found the kitchen. Heading there, she picked out a knife of her choice and went back. Before the male could react anymore, she placed a hand on top of his head and the knife at his throat. "Get away from her...now...slowly...and no sudden movements." She spoke silently as her eyes darkened. Looking like a wild cat. Guest_Entichi: ~His hand tapped against her face a few more times. Her head moved to the side with each tap only to return to its normal position. Why couldnt she just wake the fuck up? The last thing Ryuu needed was someone dying on him. He had been through enough things with sekushi. He remembered back for a moment. He could still see her teary eyes looking at him as Sekushi's body jerked upward. Her words still rung through his ears. ~ "Ryuu. . . .please"~ He snapped out of it and payed attention to the girl. He was gonna swing his hand at her face harder until he heard a noise at the door. His head didnt move at all instead his eyes shifted to the side as he waited for anything to come into his vision. At first a woman came into him view for a few seconds before retreating immeditely. It didnt sound like she had left the room because he could hear noises coming from inside the room. Ryuu stayed completely still not sure what to think of the situation Before he knew it the woman had returned holding a kitchen knife standing at the window. The woman herself seemed to be in pretty bad shape. Ryuu talked in a deep voice that was muffled by his mask.~ "Dont do anything stupid. I found her like this." ~ He couldnt be sure that she would listen to him so he reached to his back reaching for the hilt of his blade and drew it slightly letting part of the blade gleam in the light of the moon.~ "Put it down." YuiKiara: Naomy listened to the male speak and her eyes went wide at his confession. He found her like this?! She lowered the knife from his throat as she rushed around him and next to her sister. Kneeling at her side she checked for her pulse and found one quickly, but when she touched her skin she herself shivered. "She is going to have hypothermia if she stays out there...what are you doing get her inside!" Naomy yelled glaring at the male before standing and rushing in to each room, grabbing pillows and blankets with the armful. Anything she could get her hands on. She brought the im the living room and threw them on the couch before going in to the kitchen and grabbing a bowl, filling it with hot water and grabbing a piece of clothe off the table. She walked back in to the living room then, expecting to see the male bring in her sister and close the window. Guest_Entichi: ~As her blade lowered he pushed his blade back into its sheath. He watched her as her finger pressed against the womans neck. He wondered who either of these women were but he decided against asking. He cursed in his head when she ordered him to carry the woman into the room. Who the hell did she think she was? He shook his head not wanting to cause a scene. His hands slipped under the woman's petite fram and lifted her up vertically over his shoulder. The impact caused the blanket to unwrape revealing some of her bottom.~ "Shit" ~ He hurried back into the room before he made things worse. He turned and closed the window behind him. Stopping the flow of cold air into the room. He walked over to the sofa laying her down with her head placed onto a pillow.~ "Look here. I dont know who either of you are, but you look like you're in terrible shape. Mind telling me what the hell's going on around here? She's unconcious and then you come in here looking like you were attacked by a pack of wild animals."~He leaned backwards trying to stretch only to hear three quick popping noises. He stood back upright and waited for a response.~ YuiKiara: Naomy wrapped her sister up in the blankets and covered her up. She took he cloth, dipped it in the hot water and placed it around her neck then. Nora trembled and shook a bit violently then. Showing some signs of recovering. Naomy released a soft sigh of relief then and a sad smile spread over her lips. However when the male spoke again, she lifted her gaze to him once more with some suspicion in her eyes. Standing to her feet again she narrowed her eyes at him also. "That is what i am curious about also..who are you and why are you in this apartment....i was told this was the apartment of my sister's friend. A guy with the first name of Keyth. If you know him i could simply dismiss this as you just stopping by to say hello and found my sister like this. But if not, then what would stop me from suspecting you to have broken in here and attacked my sister?" Naomy kept her eyes fixated on him, to make sure he did no sudden movements that would deem to be a threat to her. Guest_Entichi: ~His eyes squinted when she mentioned the name Keyth. He was sure he'd heard that name before, but he couldnt really put his finger on where. He tried to think about it until her last words smacked him right in the face. Not only did he just find out that the woman was her sister but she also had the nerve to accuse him of rape after he wasted his precious time helping. He stayed calm and glared at her.~ "Dont try to pull that bullshit on me. If I had really attacked your sister both you and her would be dead by now and I would be on my way home. Also, why would I do it on a balcony plus unconcious girls dont really get me excited." ~ He chuckled softly under his breathe. It was ironic to him that after what happened with sekushi he could make jokes like that. Her cries still echoed in his mind. He looked at the dazed woman. ~ "Call her off please. Tell her that you dont even know me. We dont need any unecessary things happening." YuiKiara: Naomy narrowed her eyes at him then, her jaw clenching. His comments made her want nothing more but to smack him right across the face. She felt enraged with him. But calming herself down at the sound of her sister's soft moans, she quickly turned and keeled at her side, feeling her forehead. "Nora...are you awake? are you alright?" She whispered to her in a soothing voice as to not startle her. The female slowly opened her eyes to reveal one black and the other silver. This made Naomy shiver and bit back a whimper as the image of her sister's back flashed before her eyes, seeing once more blood flying and Nora falling. She snapped out of it then and got up, taking the cloth and dipping it in hot water again. Nora seemed puzzled at first, a bit in disbelief also as she struggled to sit up. She looked up at her sister through a haze, feeling tears build up in her eyes once more when she began to have a clearer vision. Seeing her sister in such a bad shape. "Did they hurt you..that badly?" She asked through a weak voice and almost a sob. But at the sound of a male voice she almost jumped, her two toned eyes turning to look at the male, wide and filled with hope. But that hope diminished soon after. "You..who.." Naomy smiled at her sister as she sat on the edge of the couch, gently placing a hand on the top of her head. "He said he saw you on the balcony and came to aid you...they brought me here and...was a bit of a misunderstanding..." Nora calmed herself then, lowering her eyelids lightly as she fell against her sister with a sigh. "Thank you then.." She whispered to the male. But then she once more seemed to enter in to a panic. Lifting up the covers over her body almost exposing herself to them, seeming to be frantic. Naomy released a yelp of surprise and quickly pulled her hands back down and covered her back up. "What are you doing?!" "My phone...my phone where is my phone?! What if he called me?! W..Where is my phone i need to check it!" Guest_Entichi: ~His eyes lifted up high and closed as he smiled under his mask.~ "No problem." ~ He was about to say goodbye until she started to behave in a frantic matter. She lifted the blanket off of her body carelessly nearly revealing her nude body. If her phone was anywhere it had to be on the balcony. Ryuu wasn't really paying attention enough to notice. He approached the window and opened it wide before looking down. He could see the cell phone sitting near the edge of the balcony. He stepped out feeling the cool air hitting him once again. He picked up the phone and pressed the center button of the cell to make sure it was still in working condition. What he saw sent a shock through his brain. Ryuu knew he wasn't crazy. He had heard the name Keyth before and this photo only proved it. He looked at the screen analyzing a photo of what appeared to be the man Keyth and the girl on the sofa with each other. His eyes squinted as he thought something was weird. He walked back in carrying the phone and closing the window behind him.~ "Hey. Who is this man to you, and for the love of god dont say it isn't any of my buisness because I'll toss this phone over the balcony." ~He stared at her waiting for answers.~ YuiKiara: Nora gasped loudly when he came from the balcony with her cellphone in hand. She almost jumped out to take it back, but Naomy once more stopped her by pushing her back down by her shoulders. "Nora! you are butt naked do you really want to be getting up right now?!" She yelled angrily, which made Nora looked down at her own body for the first time and turn a crimson color. Embarrassed she pulled the covers almost all the way over her head, but kept them under her nose as she furrowed her brows, looking at the male almost pleadingly. When he demanded to know who the man in the picture was did make some eyebrows raise. Actually, both females raised their right eyebrow as if in unison. Why was he so demanding all of a sudden. Maybe he really did know Keyth. Nora lowered her gaze for a moment as if thinking how she should answer this, then simply she replied with a silent. "Boyfriend..hes...my boyfriend.." This was the first time she called Keyth her boyfriend since they started dating. And at that Naomy almost fell over also, her jaw almost dropping. "Say what?!! Since when and how did i not know?! I watched you 24/7 and you always kicked this guy's ass. You seemed to despise him so how in the world did...!" She was at a loss of words, sitting up and moving a hand through her hair. But..then again thinking about it, it probably happened after she got kidnapped. The time period she lost sight of her sister was quite long. Nora also then looked up at her sister, her eyes turning in to a glare that seemed to be almost hurt. Naomy swallowed hard then, knowing she would have a lot of explaining to do, this was, after all, their first reunion since their separation. How many years has it been now...? Her attention turned back to the male for the time being, her expression hard. Guest_Entichi: "Oh really?" He chuckled at the woman's words. If she knew what he knew she wouldn't have dared said that.~ "You're kidding right? Because, last time I checked when a girl has a boyfriend that guy doesn't pay a stripper to have sex." ~ He thought about it for a moment thinking that she'd never believe him. He shrugged and decided to give it to her straight.~ "Before you even say anything I have proof. I just so happen to be the bodyguard of the stripper who he banged. That stripper is also the owner of the place. A couple of days ago Mr. Keyth here took a visit to your friendly neighborhood strip club." ~He held up the phone showing her the picture of them two together. He didnt know why he was saying this but part of him felt that he should tell her the bad news as soo as possible and the other part just wanted to not be bored no matter what it was.~ "He came in with a stack of cash and my boss took him to the VIP section, and I know what happens there." ~ He tossed to phone at her direction causing it to land on the blanket right in front of her.~ "Boy you sure do know how to pick em eh?" ~He yawned deeply feeling the sleepiness kicking in.~ "Well are you going to kick me out yet?" ~While he waited for a response he thought all of the possible outcomes for his actions. He shrugged as if saying 'fuck it'.~ YuiKiara: Nora went from being shy and blushing to shocked and pale once more. Her whole body seeming to have gone cold again. She looked at the picture on his phone and felt so many mixed feelings rush through her body. But the worst one, it was as if someone stabbed a knife right through her chest and left it there before twisting it several times. She felt...breathless. Her voice was caught within her throat, unable to say a single word as her two tones eyes seemed to fill up with tears once more at the unbearable pain. Naomy was also taken by surprise at this confession. Her head snapping towards her sister with nothing but concern within her eyes. She reached over to touch her and comfort her, but Nora jerked away and closed her eyes tightly, letting the tears escape her eyes as she screamed. "DONT TOUCH ME! please...let me be..just...get away..." She felt her voice release a sob uncontrollably, her whole body shaking. For a second time...she was betrayed. The first time by her sister's abandonment..and this time by the man she came to love for the very first time in her life. This..though...was probably the worst. The feeling was ripping her apart from inside. And to think that she trusted him with her whole heart, even gave herself to him like this. For once, she desired him pain. She wanted him to feel the pain she was right now. She brought her legs up to her chest and buried her face in her arms. Fighting back her sobs until she heard them leave. She completely despised crying in front of others. She would not until they were gone. Naomy watched helplessly as her sister seemed to be emotionally in agony. Her eyes turned back to the male in a glare, reaching over and grabbing him by the arm and dragging him in to another room. Once inside, she clammed the door behind them and threw him as hard as she could against the nearest wall. "Did you have to go and say that now while she was in such a condition?!" Guest_Entichi: ~He felt sort of bad for the girl watching her break out in tears. It only made him think that the guy was an asshole. Right before he could open his mouth to apologize he was being pulled by the arm by her older sister. He didnt fight her. For some reason he wanted to know what she had to say. As they got inside of the room he expected her to speak immediately, but instead of that his back was being pushed into a wall. Before impact he flattened his back to muffle the pain down to nothing. His eyes squinted as he glared at her completely ignoring her words. His hands quickly darted at her torso gripping the fabric of her top her breasts now resting on top of his large fist. Before she could react he would turn around with her in hand and lifting her from the ground now shoving her back into the wall. He stared at her coldly directly into her eyes.~ "I honestly don't have any idea who you think you are but I did your sister a favor. Would you rather her not have known and spend her life with that?" ~ He calmed down and brought her feet down to the ground and let her go before walking the opposite direction.~ "My bad. Let's pretend like that didnt happen." ~He turned back around and stared at her.~ "Besides it's already done now. What do you want me to tell her I was lying? Would you prefer lying to your little sister?" YuiKiara: Naomy flinched when he grabbed her and pulled her up by her top, slamming her against the wall which made her winch at the feel of the newly jolt of pain that went through her body. But released no sound. She glared down at him equally, her jaw clenched in anger. As he finished speaking and lowered her back on the ground, she shoved his hand off of her and wanted nothing more but to spit in his face. This guy knew how to push all her buttons and piss her off to the max. "There is a time and place for everything. This..was not the place...and definitely NOT the time." Sh almost growled those words instead of yelling them so that her sister would not hear. Leaning back against the wall, Naomy moved a hand through her hair and slid down until her bottom hit the floor. "This is her first too...damn this is not gonna go away anytime soon now..." She released a breath as she looked up at the male, calmer now and quite saddened. "I understand your intentions were good...thanks for helping...you can leave now."----Back in the livingroom, Nora bit down on the blanket and kept her eyes tightly closed to keep from crying out. Why would he do something like that to her, was he not happy with her? did her refusals of giving herself to him simply drove him to seek it from another woman? even more a stripper?! Her hands clenched as she shook the pain in her chest not leaving as she released a soft agonizing cry. Her eyes snapped open through as she recalled the picture he had shown her. It flashed before her eyes as clear as day. That woman...looked familiar. It was...without a doubt the one that came to her office with the dog! Reporting that she had some stalkers on her tail. Nora closed her eyes and furrowed her brows, keeping her sobs silent. Did they keep in contact all the way from that time? If he had such a connection with her, then why?...why did he get together with her instead and not with that stripper? Nora released a yell then of frustration as she took her phone that was tossed on her blanket before and threw it at the wall. The screen of it shattered, leaving several vine like cracks over the picture of herself and Keyth. It seemed to go in to static for a moment, then turn black making the picture vanish, indicating that it was now no longer useful. Category:Ark6